


Raindrops

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Tarnished Silver [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Sirius in the rain on holiday.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr in March 2015.
> 
> Written for the prompt: Highlander or Harry Potter: Rainstorm, Ridiculous, Resourceful

"There was never rain like this at Azkaban."

Sirius keeps his eyes closed, his face turned into the warm rain. Listening to the fall of water, and the steady breathing of his companion. A Muggle, hired by his godson ostensibly to help him find what remains of his sanity. Really, just to make sure he doesn't forget things like eating or sleeping, and doesn't wander off without some manner of contacting him.

"There isn't often rain like this at home, even."

They're somewhere on the Mediterranean, some bit of land with a large house that Harry had either rented or bought. Or maybe confiscated from one of the Death Eaters. Sirius hadn't asked, hadn't cared. It doesn't matter - nothing matters, except that Harry loves and is loved.

"We should go in soon, Mr. Black."

Shrugging, Sirius doesn't move. Harry isn't here, and won't be until he's finished with whatever mess has dragged him back to London in the middle of their holiday. Him and Hermione, and Ron doesn't try very hard to make Sirius do anything, unless he's trying to claw his skin off because bad memories come too close to the surface. Then Ron is very good with a petrifying hex.

"Mr. Weasley would prefer you did not miss lunch."

Was it lunch time already? Sirius frowns, his face feeling tight for a moment before he opens his eyes, blinking away rain drops and the brightness of sun through the clouds. Maybe it was lunch time already, after all. Letting out a sigh, he looks away from the sky to where his minder is waiting patiently under an umbrella with a stolid expression on her face.

Sirius sighs again, and pads back over to her, dropping into Padfoot as he reaches her, and following her inside. Lunch is always better as Padfoot.


End file.
